Taking Over Me (Version 2)
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: A crossover team consisting of Buffy Summers, Jace Wayland, Katniss Everdean, and Linkara have recruited a psychotic reviewer who thinks nothing but sex and reviewing, ChibiFangirl. However she has her eye on Jace rather than saving the world.


Author's Note:

This is a HUGE crossover between ThatGuywiththeGlasses, Mortal Instruments, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the Hunger Games and my webshow that you can view at on dailymotion called the ChibiFangirl reviews in the world of the post apocalyptic parody game, Organ Trail. Its also one of many songfics I'm doing for a challenge. I was originally going to name this after Radioactive by Imagine Dragons but ended up using Taking Over Me by Evanescence because it seemed more appropriate. Also keep in mind this takes place in the future since it is an Organ Trial/Hunger Games fic. I was inspired by a game of Organ Trial that I was playing using myself, Jace Wayland, Buffy Summers, Katniss Everdeen and Linkara as a team.

ChibiFangirl woke up excited. Today was the day she got to torture her friends with bad media and if they were to survive, they moved on to something worse. She called it Reviewer Games. She texted everyone in her team which consisted of Patrick Alexander, Nostalgia Kid, Mediawhiz, and Critical Kid. She waited for a response. And waited. And waited.

Its been a month and a half and nothing had really happened. There was no response. There was no videos from any of the four of them. No sign of acknowledgment from a simple "hello." ChibiFangirl decided it was time to take matters within her own hands. She was going to find them and shove the media right into her faces. But first was to break out of the asylum.

Breaking out of the asylum could be easy on some days. Other days it was best not to try. It all depended on who the guards were. And on a day she needed to get out, she got the tough ones.

"Aaron, I need to get out of here." ChibiFangirl pleaded to a heavy dark skinned man who was towering over ChibiFangirl's small frame.

"I cannot let you leave. Its under orders." He replied robotically.

"Please, I need to see my friends." She begged.

He motioned her to come closer and knelt down to whisper in her ear. "Its not because I don't trust you. Its because of what has been going on. Its not safe."

ChibiFangirl gave Aaron a quizzical look. "Oh?" She asked. "How so?"

He sighed. "The world has become much more dangerous since you have last left to the outside world." He whispered.

"What more robbers? Rapists? Drug dealers?" She asked. "Besides, how did you know I've gone out?"

"I've seen what the other guards do." He told her. "But thats not what I mean."

"Then what?" ChibiFangirl asked annoyed.

"Their zombies." He answered.

"Yeah, right." She said. "The apocolypse will not happen for another 94 years. I know. Pato told me in the Organ Trail episode I did a few years ago."

"You can't leave, ChibiFangirl. I'm sorry." Aaron said, injecting her with a tranquilizer in asyringe that he was hiding in his back pocket.

She woke up which felt like days later and decided to escape from the window, no one gaurded those. It was night time so it was a perfect time to escape. As she was about to exit the room, her phone went off. It was BKA-cheif.

"Hey, have you heard from any of my reviewer friends?" She asked, in a hushed tone.

"Well kind of. I just entered Critical Kid's house and I spotted him dead with some zombies infesting hin his house, same thing with Media Whiz. As for Patrick, he must of gone missing." He said.

"So the rumor is true. But how?" She said. "Its not supposed to happen. We're supposed to be a zombie fighting team." She felt herself choking up.

"I don't know. There is another rumor about someone from the underground sent them to feast on human flesh." Bka-Cheif told her.

ChibiFangirl questioned "Hell? But I know Adrian and his family, he would never…"

"I'm only going by the news." Bka-Cheif said. "As for you, you need to keep Nostalgia Kid and Eternus safe."

"I know. I was going to look for Nostalgia Kid anyway." She said.

"Also here is another helpful hint, these zombies only come out at night." Bka-Cheif said. "I don't know why, but they just do."

"Thanks for the tip." She said, quickly hanging up without a goodbye since she heard some guards from the outside of the room talking. She made a swift escape and ran wherever her feet could take her.

Her smartphone allowed her to track down her reviewing friends as well as Nostalgia Critic and other ThatguywiththeGlasses members, but she was only focused on Nostalgia Kid and what fate rested upon him. After all in the last one, he was the one who saved her.

She didn't have much on her other than her Cardcaptor wand and some food as well as a few bucks. It took her a few days to reach Nostalgia Kid's house. Whenever she ran out of food, she would run to the nearest market and attempt to pay for food. And if she didn't she used her wand to beat the crap out of the keepers. She didn't care if the cops were going to arrest her, the reviewer games had to go on. They're probably dead anyway.

She tried knocking but there was no response. "Nostalgia Kid!" She called, knocking for a few times. "Its ChibiFangirl. Your crush."

No response. She sighed. She tried to get the door open but it was locked. The next option was try to get threw the window. She knew his room was on the second floor, but climbing wasn't her forte. She was lucky to have a skyline outside her window. As for this one, it required effort.

She tried to climb using a latter but it only went so high. However she could hear noises. Not good ones. She couldn't make out what it sounded like but she remembered Bka-Cheif's words. "They only come out at night." It was already 5 PM and the sun was going down. She was probably too late.

"Need some help?" A male's voice asked. She turned to see a boy about twenty or twenty five, the same age she was with gorgeous blonde hair and wore a hoodie.

"My friend is in there." ChibiFangirl said. "I need to help him."

"I know." He said.

"You do?" ChibiFangirl asked, cocking her head.

"Clements said he was looking for the final chosen one." Hoodie said.

"Clements? Chosen one?" ChibiFangirl repeated. She eyed the good looking lad and said, "Have we met?"

"We have, ChibiFangirl." He said. "You may remember me from the Mortal Idioits series."

"Jace?" She said, remembering him from an abridged series when ChibiFangirl was just starting voice acting.

"Except I am the real one. Not that crappy one." Jace said. "i'm far too intellegent to be him."

"Must. Resist. The. Urge. To. Seduce. Him." ChibiFangirl thought. He noticed she was speechless.

"Your friend, you wanted to save him, don't you?" Jace said. "Or do you want to hear him groan in pain?"

"Help me get inside, please." ChibiFangirl begged.

Jace smirked and said, "I'll go first and then I'll let you in." He climbed in effortlessly and found some rope to let ChibiFangirl in.

ChibiFangirl spotted two girls, one who was blonde who was holding a crossgun who she known as Buffy and the other with braids with bows and arrows who was known as Katniss. She recognized these girls. Below them stood Nostalgia Kid, who looked gray and in pain.

"is he dead?" ChibiFangirl asked, indifferent to her once friend.

"No, he was sleeping and some reason his neck is bleeding." Jace said. "Of course he is dead."

"He's turned." Buffy said.

"Buffy and I saw it happen." Said Katniss.

"I see you found the last of us." The blonde said, eyeing ChibiFangirl in somber matter. "You found the ChibiFangirl."

"What do you want with me, a mental ill reviewer?" ChibiFangirl asked, confused.

"We should probably get back to Clements, he could explain this to her." Buffy said.

Katniss nodded. It seemed that this was the real Katniss and not the fake one that she had created for the abridged series. So was Buffy. Katniss lead her down stairs where she saw two men. One who she clearly knew, Linkara as one of the reviewers on Thatguywiththeglasses. The other was an old man dressed in a blood stained leather vest and a plaid shirt and ripped jeans. This must of been Clements.

"Jace found her." Katniss told the old man.

"ChibiFangirl." He said.

"Why did you choose me? Why all these people?" she asked. "I mean I'm badass but not that badass."

"It wasn't me." He said. He held out tarot cards and said, "It was fate."

"But I'm not part of the cards." ChibiFangirl said.

"No, but the conclusions the cards came down to pointed to you." The old man said.

"But I am not…"

"Believe it or not but your famous, ChibiFangirl." Linkara added.

"I am?" Chibifangirl asked.

"Looks like someone has been in the asylum for way too long." Jace said, from behind. He and Buffy had returned from upstairs.

"Find anything worth value?" Katniss asked.

Buffy shook her head. "Just five bucks."

"Can anyone explain what the hell is going on?" ChibiFangirl asked annoyed.

"A few days ago, zombies were created. We are not sure how since they never actually existed but according to some theories Hellmouth has something to do with it." Jace explained.

"It may be an alternative to vampires, since I haven't seen some for quiet some time, plus they die off much easier than zombies." Buffy added.

"Plus its easier to reproduce a zombie than a vampire." Katniss included. "Vampires are based off where you go when you die. Zombies are asexual creatures that produce just by biting some one no matter where they go when they die."

"Awesome this should be fun! Buffy and Katniss can be the fighters, Linkara and Clements can be the knowledge and I could be the cheerleader." ChibiFangirl asked.

Katniss rolled her eyes. She wasn't fond of the cards decision. Then Jace said, "What about me?"

"You can be the eye candy." ChibiFangirl said.

"I knew it, my looks attract just any pretty girl." Jace boasted.

Buffy giggled and Katniss said, "Can we go now? We need to get out of here before it gets dark."

"Katniss is right. The hordes get bigger at night." Clements said. "To the station wagon."

"Wait, where are we going?" ChibiFangirl asked.

"We are headed to Safe Haven, a place in Oregon, to get there is a few weeks of a drive, so our next stop is to Pittsburg." Linkara told her.

The car ride was quiet other than the sound of the radio playing at a soft frequency which ChibiFangirl could make out as a soft rock station as Linkara gave Clements directions.

"So, did you bring any weapons?" Jace asked ChibiFangirl.

"I bought a wand. Other than that I got nothing." ChibiFangirl said, happily holding up her wand for him to see.

"I'm afraid it won't be enough." Buffy said, who was sitting in the back seat. She handed her twin pistols and said, "You can use these to defend yourself."

"Awesome, thanks." ChibiFangirl said, taking them and admiring them. "I never shot a gun before."

"Please don't test them in the car." Jace said.

"I wasn't. I was just saying." ChibiFangirl said. She tried to change the subject and said, "So...you single?"

"Oh my god, we are living in an apocalypse and all you can think about is dating?" Katniss asked, annoyed.

"Well I find that pretty hot." ChibiFangirl said.

"Your sick." Katniss said, bitterly.

"Oh come on, Katniss. You were in a life or death situation too and you had Peeta on your mind." Buffy said in a neutral tone.

"That was completely different, I wasn't all over him like SHE is." Katniss said, referring to ChibiFangirl said. "Besides I had the choice to save him. And I hate romance anyway."

Jace ignored the two bickering females and said, "Yes, but I'm not interested in dating right now."

"Is it because you don't have Clary with you? Did she die?" ChibiFangirl asked flirtatiously.

Jace looked embarrassed and said, "No...she's alive. Besides she isn't my type."

"Then where is she?" ChibiFangirl asked.

"With that idiot rat boy, Simon." Jace muttered. "Anyway thats not the reason. Prove to me that you're worth this fight and maybe I'll reconsider."

ChibiFangirl's eyebrows rose. "Fine, but I must warn you I've been told that I'm a killer."

"As in zombie killing?" Jace asked.

"Well that to, but what I meant is in bed…" ChibiFangirl said, putting her hands behind her head in a cocky fashion.

"Wow, Jace, you finally met someone as sarcastic as you." Katniss said in her own form of sarcastic. "good job."

Jace ignored her and said, "All of our other allies are either dead or in Safe Haven early. I know Katniss recently lost Peeta and Prim and Buffy lost Willow. But everyone else is safe. At least we think so."

"So that is why Katniss is so angry." ChibiFangirl said.

"I just thought it was that time of the month." Buffy said.

"When we get to Pittsburgh, I'm killing both of you." Katniss said, so angrily that everyone in the car shivered.

"Katniss, we can't do that. Both Buffy and ChibiFangirl have qualities that could potentially save this world." Clements said.

"And I don't?" Katniss asked.

"You too, but only if the six of us work as a team." Clements said.

The car ride was then quiet again. They stopped at a local restaurant that was abandoned other than a few cars. They decided to get some food there and take a quick pitstop.

"So you're a magic user too?" Linkara said.

"Pretty much." ChibiFangirl said. "My wand and I have defeated the Goblin King and a few other demons."

"So then are you like a Shadowhunter like Jace?" Buffy asked.

"No, I'm just a magical girl. At least thats what I've been told." ChibiFangirl explained.

"Do you have any other skills other than magic?" Buffy asked.

"No, not really." ChibiFangirl said.

"Maybe I can teach you some martial arts." Buffy said.

"That would be awesome." ChibiFangirl said.

The door of the restaurant had flung open, zombies had invaded.

"Uh-oh, looks like we got company." Linkara said.

"There are a lot of zombies too." Katniss said.

Everyone got their weapons out. Linkara with his magic gun, Katniss and her arrows, Buffy and her crossbow, Jace and a sword, Clements and a musket, and ChibiFangirl with her new guns.

Zombies were falling left and right, until something happened. One had grabbed Clements from behind and bit him before he had the chance to elbow it in the eye socket.

"Clements!" Buffy called. She ran to him and stabbed the zombie with a stake she had in her pocket, which turned to dust.

Clements was on his knees now and was panting. Buffy knelt near him. "You okay?"

"Kill me." He begged, pointing to the wound. "Before I turn."

"But the bite mark won't become activated until he is in a near death situation." Katniss told him. "Until then you're fine."

"I don't want to go threw that, so save me from that happening." Clements said.

Katniss had tears in her eyes and said, "We'll miss you." She then took an arrow and shot him with one. He was now dead.

Jace then grabbed the keys and volunteered to drive since the designated driver was now dead. They headed back to the car in silence. ChibiFangirl tried to make light of the situation since she has seen this happen before in an event that took place in the future which Nostalgia Kid told her about after he reversed time.

"So was I bad ass enough for you?" ChibiFangirl asked, Jace.

"You really don't know a grim scenary when you see one, do you?" Jace asked.

"Nope. My motto is life sucks, get over it." ChibiFangirl said, but she knew that Jace or anyone was not in the mood.

They couldn't afford a hotel room and thus everyone had to sleep in the car. They woke up the next morning, stiff and suffering from the night before's insomnia.

"We should hit the road." Buffy said. "I'll drive this time."

"Fine with me." Jace said, handing her the keys.

"Wait, we our out of food." Katniss said, looking in the trunk.

"Dammit, some bandits might of stolen some while we were sleeping." Linkara said.

"Thats impossible, we barely got any sleep last night." ChibiFangirl said, rubbing her stiff leg.

"Well we should probably go scavenging before we possibly die of starvation." Katniss said. "The woods is just a mile from here."

So instead of driving to Chicago, they drove to the woods for a quick hunt for food. Linkara watched the car as everyone else went scavenging, coming back with tons of food. To their surprise though, Linkara was being held captive by a bandit.

"What do you want?" Katniss asked, frightened for Linkara's life.

"Money. If you want to see your friend again, I suggest you give me your money." The bandit said.

"Oh no you don't." ChibiFangirl said, pulling out her pistol and shooting the man, right in the temple. "You don't mess with me, ever."

The bandit was dead and Linkara was relieved. "Thanks for saving me." He said.

"No problem." ChibiFangirl said. "I don't like seeing my friends go captive unless its me captivating them. But even so I wouldn't threaten their lives."

Before they got back in the car she shot Jace a sexy smile, who returned the grin. "You are now worthy. You have proved me wrong." Jace said to her.

"Excellent." ChibiFangirl said. "So where shall we have our date since we can't really leave our friends here?"

"I think of something." Jace said with a shrug.

The next stop was a bath house, which everyone wanted a soak in. The hostess was nice enough to offer champagne to those who wanted some. The night seemed oddly romantic in a grim scenery. Like all bath houses, the baths were divided between boys and girls.

Eventually Linkara got out followed by Buffy and Katniss who all knew that ChibiFangirl was supposed to go on a date with the shadowhunter.

Jace was alone admiring the warmth against his aching muscles. "Need some company?" ChibiFangirl asked, proudly stepping in, ignoring his gawking stare on her naked body.

"You know when you said date I didn't think you meant this." Jace said.

"I think it was more convenient. Its better than running away leaving our friends to be eaten by zombies." ChibiFangirl said.

"I was expecting you to be with clothes." Jace said.

ChibiFangirl shrugged. "Eh, if it were up to me, I'd be nude everyday."

"Looks like someone is confident." Jace said.

"Oh and you're not? You know I'm kind of beating you on this witty game." ChibiFangirl pointed out.

Jace smirked, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Listen...I've been thinking…"

"Oh? About what?" ChibiFangirl inquired, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her breast against his chest.

"We are one of few left, if we are going to do this, we better do it procreate." Jace said. "I mean we will eventually die off, thus the zombies will win. I don't want that to happen."

"I understand that." ChibiFangirl said, twirling a single strand of Jace's hair. "I want to do this with you and no one else."

"You sure? Your devil jigaloo isn't going to pop out and go all at it with you?" Jace asked, looking into her blue green eyes.

"Adrian? I haven't seen him in months. For all I know, he could be cheating on me." ChibiFangirl said. "Please, Jace. I want you." She pressed her lips against his as his arms wrapped around her waist. Her leg propped up on his hip as they were in a long intertwining kiss.

When they pulled away, panting for air, Jace said, "Your a good kisser."

"So I've been told." ChibiFangirl said, "I'll show you what else I'm good at." She wrapped her hand around his member and began to jerk him back and forth in a rapid motion. Jace let out a soft moan. "Like this don't you?"

"I do." He said. His voice trailed off. "However…" he pushed her to the other end of the tub. "I would like to be in control for a bit." he nipped at her nipples, causing a soft moan from ChibiFangirl. He continued to bite and suck on her soft skin. She squirmed with pleasure.

"Lets finish this in the bedroom?" Jace suggested, picking her up bridal style.

"But the others…." ChibiFangirl said, worrying about Katniss, Buffy and Linkara and their misery of her crying out Jace's name in euphoria.

"Forget the others." He said. "Besides they would hear us from out here anyway." He took her into his room and lay her on the mattress.

"Take me." ChibiFangirl said with a come hither motion of her hand.

Jace inserted himself within ChibiFangirl's small opening. She let out a louder moan than she did earlier in their session. "Jace…" She moaned.

He began to thrust inside her. She kept shouting his name, not caring if God himself heard her. She enjoyed every minute of what Jace was doing to her and he felt the same. He eventually reached his climax and ChibiFangirl was disappointed.

"Thats it?" ChibiFangirl said, folding her arms.

"Yeah, sorry. All this zombie hunting really takes my energy." Jace said.

"I don't feel satisfied yet." Chibifangirl said, flipping him over so she was on top and proceeded to ride him. She was not going to stop until she comed. Again she continued to moan his name and he moaned hers. Eventually ChibiFangirl reached her climax and fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning, ChibiFangirl woke up to a sight. Jace was bleeding with a sword threw his back. She grabbed his wrist to check his pulse. He was dead. She wasn't expecting this. Who could of killed him. She looked around to see that she was surrounded by zombies and they formed a circle around the couple. However the zombie had a ring leader, Adrian.

"Adrian...Why did you do this?" She asked.

"Why? Thats what you get for cheating on me with multiple men." Adrian spat angrily.

"I caused this apocalypse because I wanted you to myself. Not to Nostalgia Kid. Not to Finnick. Not to Jace. To me only." Adrian said. He took steps closer to her and knelt down (because she was still laying on the bed) and said, "Now we are alone."

"I don't want this." ChibiFangirl said. "I did this because you left me alone. You say you're collecting souls, but your gone for months. What do you want me to do with my sexual frustration?"

He took a strand of her hair and she pushed him off her. "Don't touch me." She hissed.

"Then die." He said coldly.

ChibiFangirl's eyes flashed open. It was a dream. She was back in her cell in her asylum. She rubbed her head to remember what she did last night. She looked at the nightstand and saw a DVD of Eclipse. Then she thought "thats the last time I watch Twilight before bed."


End file.
